


let me go, begin again

by wuyeong (junhoism)



Category: GOT7
Genre: .......lol what twist, M/M, alternate universe - a twist on the famous kid jb and nerd kid jinyoung, er bambam dates tzuyu here lol, i'm not sure whether i'll finish this ever so fair warning, it's mentioned like once, lbr i have no idea where this fic is going save, me!!! - Freeform, they go to house parties an dstuff, woohoo monsta7 again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhoism/pseuds/wuyeong
Summary: jaebum doesn't mean to scare jinyoung, but he can't help but let his eyes keep going.





	

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my npdoublec aka y'all will be my 2 bros for life. find me on twitter [here](http://twitter.com/neomuverymark) and do comment if u have any ideas on what's to come!!

Jinyoung believes he's moved on.

 

It's been four months since that small crush, and so he moves on. There wasn't anything more than that little admiration for that popular soccer player, so Jinyoung believes it wasn't hard. They don't meet anymore, since the change in classes, which makes it so much easier for Jinyoung. 

 

He doesn't want to feel those damned feelings anymore or see his handsome  ㅡ wait; he isn't supposed to think that ㅡ face. All Im Jaebum has caused him is heartbreak, and he shouldn't be such a martyr and caught up over it. He was only infatuated with the thought and image of Jaebum, so why should he care so much? 

 

He shakes his head and blinks, finding a new resolve. Yeah,  _ totally _ over him.

 

That new plans goes great, especially since no one mentions That Guy (read: Jaebum) in Jinyoung's presence, all aware of his sensitivity. Out of sight, out of mind, right? The weeks go by quickly, with no interruptions, and Jinyoung feels relieved. Jaebum had been a burden in Jinyoung's life, causing both him and the people around him to walk on eggshells. 

 

It wasn't his fault that he was emotional and easily attached. He was still able to make mocking jokes about the size of Jaebum's ego and how big it was compared to his hands (which leads to another thing), but now it feels hollow, and Jinyoung feels free. 

 

The shackles have released him, and finally, Jinyoung knows or  _ remembers _  what it's like to breathe easy. 

 

ㅇㅇㅇ

Jaebum frowns slightly, rushing to meet his friends. He didn't want to make them wait, especially since they would probably wouldn't wait for him to start eating and be done by the time he arrives. He pants as he reaches the table, food already taken for him. 

 

He's surprised, obviously, because he didn't know that his friends would be so kind to take for him. Hyunwoo doesn't even look up to see his expression, instead muttering, "Don't even think about it bro, we weren't the ones who took it for you." 

 

"Fans, dude," Jackson chimes in and pats the empty place next to him. "You have lots of them, don't ignore them! They know you best!" 

 

"Yeah, and they also annoy the ones around me best." Jaebum rolls his eyes and tucks in. He can't help but admit they got all his favorites right and nods appreciatively. 

 

"Don't worry, I'll get them to back off Tzuyu, she's my girl anyway," Bambam mentions offhandedly. "If they want your contact so badly, shouldn't they ask you?" 

 

Mark makes a noise of agreement, before saying, "Isn't it less embarrassing to ask the people around him, though? Jaebum didn't get his crush's number personally either." 

 

At that statement, the food Jaebum was swallowing goes down the wrong pipe, and he chokes. But exactly at that moment, a fangirl of his materializes out of thin air with a strawberry milk packet. Jackson gives the girl a panicked look and shakes his head, passing his water bottle instead. 

 

Taking the bottle in haste, Jaebum downs half of it in a few gulps, to the delight of the still watching fangirl. He thinks he hears her mutter 'so hot' as he glares at Mark, who just shrugs. He then turns his attention to the girl, who's oblivious to both Jackson's half-disapproving half-exasperated face and Jaebum's glare. 

 

She perks up at his attention and says in her nasal voice, "JB oppa! I got you strawberry milk, see?"

 

He cringes at the nickname and replies in a gruff voice, "I hate strawberry milk, though, don't you know what I like?" 

 

It's a strong attempt at trying to get the girl to back off, but she apparently doesn't understand that concept, so she chirps, undeterred, "I'll get you the banana one then! I thought you'd like it since you accepted the strawberry and plum sweets so well." She huffs but then runs off. 

 

"Man, if you're not drinking it, then I am," Bambam says, snatching the packet and piercing through it with his straw in record timing. 

 

Everyone ignores the encounter like it's an everyday thing, continuing their meals. It isn't only until after lunch that Jaebum says something. 

 

"How did she know about the sweets?" 

 

Hyunwoo hits his head. "You're still caught up about that? You know that the owner did her best not to let you know who they are, although we know." 

 

"You're seriously not telling me who she is?" He frowns, hating the fact that he's left out of the loop. 

 

"If we did, that person would kill us," Mark says, hoisting his bag higher. "And whoever said it was a 'she'?" 

 

That leaves a confused, stunned Jaebum at its end as the other three rush to their classes. 

 

ㅇㅇㅇ

It's the long-awaited end of the school week, and Jinyoung groans as his head lands on the table with a small  _ thunk _ . "I'm so done with accounting; I swear I'm dropping this class. Who the hell even sells flowers in a shoe shop?" 

 

"It isn't even that hard," Kihyun says, twirling his pen between his fingers. "You're the smart one among us, don't tell me you're going to fail just because of this subject." 

 

Jooheon grins, turning around to join the conversation. "I'm great at this; I'm smarter than Jinyoung!" 

 

"You wish," Jinyoung blows at his fringe, sighing. It didn't help that he was strung out due to the mere fact that Jaebum took this class too. Mr Park starts talking again, and Jinyoung's shoulders slump. It's going to be a long day. 

 

It's over half an hour past their supposed dismissal time when they finally get released. Jooheon laughs at Jinyoung's despair as he drags him to his house, reminding him that it was their monthly hang out day. It was Jooheon's turn to pick the place and time, and _ of course, _ he had something tricky up his sleeve. 

 

It's at a house party; Jinyoung realises after Hyungwon drops them off. He squirms as he walks with his best friend, feeling the leather pants Jooheon forced him to wear work its magic. 

 

 _"You'll look great,"_ _he promised_ , and Jinyoung regrets ever trusting him, wishing for the comfort of his sweatpants instead. He wasn't one for these types of places, and neither was Jooheon, so he was puzzled. What were they doing here? 

 

"Relax, bro, you've been so uptight these few weeks," Jooheon's hand is heavy on his shoulder, and Jinyoung bites his lip. He didn't enjoy these types of places ㅡ loud and cramped with  _ people _ ㅡ , but he did believe in Jooheon's intentions to let him unwind and forget all the struggles from the week. 

 

So Jinyoung decides to go in and let loose. He's well aware of the stares he's getting (probably due to the magic of those tight pants), and he can't deny not hating it. He closes his eyes, and lets  _ go _ . 

 

Unbeknownst to Jooheon and his good intentions, Jaebum and his friends coincidentally were there too. He's famous for being the life of the party, so it's a given that he'd be there, and Jooheon clearly didn't think that through. Besides, good intentions would go down the drain if Jinyoung found out because Jinyoung short-circuits around Jaebum.

 

Characteristically, it doesn't dawn on him yet. Neither parties have seen each other yet, and it would have been great if that continued for the rest of the night, but definitely something has to happen, right? So Jaebum starts moving. 

 

It's almost midnight, the time where he crawls out of his shell to go and show off his skills, but when he reaches the main area, he finds someone already there. The area is congested with so many people that he can barely see the guy, but he relents and takes a seat nearby. 

 

He wasn't one to steal the spotlight, letting the boy in the center have the time of his life. He's sipping on a drink when Hyunwoo plops down next to him, drowsy and flushed with excitement. "Bro, why aren't you there in the crowd? They're getting turned up by someone else." 

 

"Should I go?" He thinks aloud, and Hyunwoo nods. 

 

"I would look like a douche if I randomly went into the circle and showed the guy up," he muses, scratching his head. 

 

His best friend shrugs and pushes him forward. "Then be his counterpart," he shouts over the new song that was playing. 

 

The speakers blare  _ Chris Brown _ 's  _ X _ , and Jaebum grins. It's one of his favorite songs, and he makes his way through the crowd. It parts easily, the people around whooping at his appearance. He nods at them, and finally sees the boy who was in the center's face. 

 

He stops in his tracks. He couldn't believe his eyes as the boy does a few more hip thrusts, and he feels his mouth go dry. 

 

_ Jinyoung _ . 

 

His feet refuse to move forward; his body feeling as if rooted to the ground. Jinyoung doesn't notice him yet, and Jaebum can't help but stare. This was Jinyoung for goodness' sake, smart boy who topped subjects and never skipped school, grinding on the floor at Jiwon's freaking house. 

 

It's only when the verse starts again that their eyes meet, and Jaebum can see his whole body. He can't help but scan it, eyes captured on his behind. Jinyoung notices Jaebum himself and moves through the crowd. 

 

Jaebum takes over, trying to distract everyone from the sudden leave. They're drunk enough not to focus, and start cheering as Jaebum does a routine for  _ X _ . 

 

Even as the party dies down at 4am, Jaebum can't help but think about where Jinyoung hides his figure. He lies in Jiwon's room and buries his head in his pillow, last thought being about Jinyoung's butt as he drifts off to sleep. 


End file.
